Although considerable research exists on the circumstances and impact of child sexual abuse, little of that research has been done on black children despite sociocultural differences and some research evidence which suggests that black children may be affected differently. The purpose of this study is to describe the circumstances of familial sexual abuse, assess the impact of that abuse on the affect, cognitions, behavior and psychiatric diagnoses in a sample of black girls. Specifically, the study will examine the incidence and type of DSMIII(R) diagnoses and subclinical affective, cognitive and behavioral disturbances in victims versus non-victims; describe the circumstance of the abuse and identify variables that distinguish severity of impact within the abused sample; identify differences in abused and non-abused children's family background or circumstances that may have put the children at risk. The study will use information collected on fifty (50) 6-12 year old sexually abused girls in a mental health center's program for incestuous families. The control groups will be 50 non-sexually abused girls recruited from this agency and another mental health center that treats a comparable population, and 50 normal girls from a local school. Controls and abused girls will be matched on age and income. All children will be administered a Child-Impact Checklist which measures beliefs, feelings and behaviors and a DSMIII(R) diagnostic instrument. Parents will complete the Child Behavior Checklist on their child and will provide information on family characteristics and functioning, personal background, and child's developmental history. Therapists will provide information on the incident, family's response to abuse and to the child since disclosure of the abuse and perceptions of family functioning.